Soul Mates Found
by FireIce Fox Goddess
Summary: Liz gets to see Kagome for the first time in 10 years. There things start to unravel like her forgotten identity and their lost past. SessXOC. Pg13 for language.
1. Default Chapter

Soul mates Found

Ch 1.) meeting new friends

"Kagome, please tell me." begged a girl with brown, long hair that reaches a little pasted her shoulders. She had and unusual color eyes, they were a light blue-purplish. She was about 17 years old.

"Tell you what, Liz?" replied Kagome.

"Where you were when I got here." Liz said as she sat on Kagome's bed. Liz looked at her somewhat sister, remembering when she was first taken in by her family.

**12 years before**

"What is wrong, Liz?" asked Kagome's mother with concern in her voice for seeing the young girl crying.

"I can't find my mommy and daddy. They both went to the store and never came back and I am hungry." cried Liz as Kagome's mother hugged her.

"When did they leave?"

"I don't know. A while ago." Liz said as she clung to the shirt of Kagome's mother.

"Well, let me take you home with me so you can eat and play with Kagome." she said. Kagome's mother picked her up and went to the house.

after eating and playing

"Liz you can stay here." Kagome's mother said.

From that moment Liz stayed with them for a couple years until Liz's aunt and uncle came and took her away to where they lived in a small town in the country.

**back to the present**

It was 10 years before they saw each other again.

"I was with friends telling them that you were coming and I won't be able to visit them for a while." Kagome said.

"Can I meet them? What are they like?"

"I don't know. One of them..." Kagome blushed a little, "is very rude and isn't very nice when he meets new people." Kagome said.

"Come on. How bad can he be? I have met very rude people." Liz said.

"Also, one is kinda perverted."

"So."

"Alright, but I have to warn you that it is dangerous there. Plus, there is kinda a weird way we have to take to get there." Kagome said and Liz just shrugged.

Liz and Kagome talked and talked until Kagome's mother called, "Liz. Kagome. Dinner is ready."

Liz and Kagome walked out of her room to the dinner table.

"Grandpa, I am taking Liz with me tomorrow." Kagome said.

"Kagome, tell InuYasha hi for me when you see him." Kagome's little brother, Sota said. Kagome nodded.

After dinner Kagome and Liz got ready for bed and tomorrow. They said goodnight to each other and went to sleep.

NEXT MORNING

"Kagome are you done in there yet?" Liz asked through the bathroom door.

"Almost." came a reply. "Go help pack the bag and I will help when I am done."

After the bag was packed and they were at the well.

"I told you we have to get there a weird way." Kagome said as Liz looked at the well, to Kagome, then back to the well.

Liz sighed and said. "Lets go."

"Okay. Here take this." Kagome said handing Liz a pink jewel shard. "I'll let you go first."

"Oh. I forgot my numb chucks." Liz said and ran back to the house. When Liz got back Kagome was gone.

Liz looked over the edge of the well. _'Well I think I need to jump in.'_ Liz thought and jumped.

Instead of hitting the bottom of the well, she went through a black vortex. Then she landed softly on the ground, while using her balancing skills that she learned while in the country, on her feet. She heard voices overhead.

Liz started to climb out.

"Come on Kagome." a male voice said.

"Hold on InuYasha. I want to see if she got through..." Kagome started, but she stopped when she saw Liz coming out of the well.

Liz looked around at the people surrounding Kagome. Liz's eyebrow raised when she looked at a guy with dog ears. He had long white hair and wore what looked like a red training outfit. He had golden eyes.

There was a small, what looked like a child holding on to Kagome around the neck. The child had a light-brown, bushy tail.

A girl wearing a black and pink fighting outfit with a huge boomerang over her shoulder. She had what looked like a small, two-tailed cat at her feet, staring at her with big eyes.

The last person Liz looked at was a boy with a staff in a hand that was wrapped and covered with a rosary. He had on a blackish-purple monk outfit.

"Liz you made it." Kagome's voice brought Liz's eyes back to her.

"Who is this," ask the one with dog ears.

"This is Liz. Liz I want you to meet InuYasha," Kagome blushed and pointed to the one with dog ears. "Shippou." She pointed to the child in her arms. "Sango and Kilala," Kagome pointed to the girl and the cat. "And Miroku." she said and pointed to the monk.

"It is very nice to meet you all." Liz said politely.

Miroku walked up to Liz and took her hands in his.

"Liz is a beautiful name. Will you bare my child?" Miroku asked.

Liz narrowed her eyes and in a warning tone she said, "If you don't let go, you will lose that part of you." Liz tore one of her hands away and punched him.

Liz walked over to Kagome and looked at InuYasha.

"Why did you have to bring her? I don't need another human to protect from my half brother when we go into his land."

"InuYasha don't be mean. She looks nice." Shippou said and jumped at Liz, who caught him. Liz looked at him intently.

Kagome noticed this and said, "Shippou is a Kitsune, Liz." (A/N for those who don't know that is a fox.)

"Ohh. I was wondering why he had a tail. I felt weird asking."

"How do you know she knows what a Kitsune is?" InuYasha asked.

"That was rude." Sango said as she walked up beside Liz.

"Zip it, dog boy." Liz said and glared at him. Shippou muffled a giggle with Liz's shoulder.

"How...!?"

"Inu means dog. Yasha means boy or demon. So figure out how I came to dog boy." Liz said. "If I said dog demon, you probably would have taken that as a complement." Liz smiled.

"That is true." Miroku said from behind Sango.

"Okay. Can we go now?" InuYasha asked getting mad.

"First we have to go to the village so Liz can meet Kaede." Kagome said. Kagome started and the rest followed her until they came to a village with huts for houses.

Kagome walked to a hut and walks in. She comes back out in a few seconds with an elderly woman that has and eye patch following. The two walk up to the group.

"Liz, I want you to meet Kaede." Kagome said.

"Nice to meet you." Liz said.

"And I you." Kaede said and they shook hands.

"Good, now that you've meet. Lets go." InuYasha said. Everyone nodded and started to walk away from the village.

There was silence for a little bit until Shippou broke it.

"So Kagome, how did you meet Liz?" he asked.

"Well we have been friends since we were little. She was around five when her parents disappeared. My family took her in and she was with us for two years. Then her aunt and uncle came and got her to live with them. That is why I was in such a hurry to get back because she was coming and it had been 10 years since we last saw each other." Kagome said with a smile while InuYasha just snorted.

"Do you know how to fight?" Sango asked.

"Yes. Why are you asking?" Liz said and looked at Sango who was to her right.

"Well to protect yourself when we can't." Miroku said from in front of her along with InuYasha.

"I can use a sword, well enough to protect myself. I can use throwing stars," Liz said and pulled out a gold star from a pouch at the side of her pants by her hip. "daggers, which I am good at throwing and bow and arrows. I taught myself how to fight because of where I lived." Liz said.

"How can you use stars as weapons?" InuYasha asked getting interested.

Liz smiled as she pulled out 4 more stars and threw them at InuYasha. When InuYasha didn't move, the stars caught his clothing and pinned him against a tree.

"See. Plus I can use them to tear away clothing to get at a person's skin with my poison stars." Liz said as she pulled the stars out of the tree, to let him free.

"Are you alright?" Shippou asked as he walked up to InuYasha when he was put on the ground.

Everyone stared at Liz in shock, including InuYasha. He said, "Yeah I'm fine. Why didn't you tell me you were throwing them at me?"

"Would your enemy or opponent tell you that they are going to attack?" Liz asked while she put the stars away in the pouch she pulled them out of.

"You got a point." Miroku said when everyone got over the shock.

The group continued to walk till it was time to make camp, and that was just inside the western lands.

Hey, this story is for a friend. i am still writing ch 4 of my other story. it will be up as soon as i can get it finished and up. Thanks.


	2. First sight, Meeting, and a Surprise

**Chapter 2: First Sight, Meeting, and a Surprise**

"Rin, stay here with Ah-Oh." said a voice that belonged to the Inu lord.

"Alright Sesshomaru." said the young, black haired girl.

Sesshomaru started to walk away and a small, green demon that looked like a toad, by the name of Jaken followed. Sesshomaru got word that his flea-bitten, half-brother and his gang, with a new person, are in his land.

'InuYasha, you have no brains if you think you can come here without being noticed and think I won't try to stop you. You are really mistaken.' he thought to himself.

"InuYasha, SIT." Kagome said and the dog demon went crashing down face first into the ground. "How many times do I have to tell you not to pick on Shippou?"

The little, frightened kit ran and hid behind Liz and clung to her legs. He looked around her legs to see what was happening while still hiding.

"Well tell that little runt to keep his mouth shut." InuYasha said as he got up and dusted himself off.

Liz smiled and took the kit off her legs and hugged him. She then past him to Miroku and she walked over to Kagome and Sango.

"God, I love being a women. We have complete control over the male population. They can't do anything about it." Liz whispered to them. All three of them started to laugh.

"You are right about that." Sango said and Kagome nodded.

"What are you three talking about?" Miroku asked looking at them along with a confused looking InuYasha. The girls started to laugh even harder. Kagome fell down and InuYasha caught her because she was laughing so hard. Liz and Sango both leaned against trees to keep their balance.

"By how hard they are laughing, I don't want to know what Liz said to them. So quit laughing and lets get moving again." InuYasha said while helping a still laughing Kagome stand up.

After a few more moments, the laughing fit was over and they were on their way again to search for the jewel shards.

"So Kagome, describe InuYasha's half-brother he mentioned." Liz said.

"Well, Sesshomaru is a full Inu and evil too. He keeps trying to steal the Tetsusaiga from us. Kagome said.

"He also hates humans. He thinks they are weak." Sango said.

"So a famous, cold-hearted, evil, half-brother." Liz said mainly to herself.

"That is pretty much what he is." Shippou said who was now sitting on Miroku's shoulder.

For a while the girls talked about what girls always talk about. The guys were behind them getting annoyed, except Shippou who was enjoying the chatter.

The group walked out of the forest and into an open meadow-field thingy, (A/N: I am very descriptive, aren't I? Don't comment to that. I am very bad at describing.), when InuYasha stopped and put a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"What is it, InuYasha?" Kagome asked when she noticed InuYasha had stopped and sniffed the air. Everyone looked at him.

Before he could answer, a hand had captured his throat and lifted him up off the ground. Everyone jumped and backed away a little.

Liz looked at InuYasha's captor. He had long, white hair, like InuYasha's. His eyes were a golden color with no emotion showing. His face was emotion less also with two red stripes and each cheek and wrists, and a crescent moon on his forehead. (A/N: I am getting lazy and don't be mad at me if I didn't describe him right, like I said I am not good at describing.)

Liz looked at the others who were away from them and waving to her to go over to them. Liz just shrugged. She turned to look at InuYasha and started to asked, "InuYasha, is that..."

"Liz get over here and away from him. It isn't safe near him." Kagome yelled.

With Kagome yelling, the demon took his eyes from InuYasha to look at Kagome when he noticed Liz stand near him and InuYasha, then looked back at his half-brother who was struggling to get out of his grasp and breath properly.

"What are you doing in my lands?" he asked with an emotionless tone.

"By the way everyone is acting around you, I think you are..." Liz started to say when a rock hit her in the head. "What was that for?" Liz asked looking at Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou.

"Yes that is him. Now get over here before he loses interest in InuYasha and tries to kill you." Kagome said.

"Okay, Okay, I will. Just a sec." Liz said as she pulled out six stars and threw them at the demon while turning to look at the demon and InuYasha.

The demon dropped InuYasha and managed to dodge two out of six, while the other four caught hold of his shirt and tore it. The stars came back to Liz like boomerangs and landed at her feet. Liz bent down to pick them up when InuYasha was at her side.

She said and she knelt down, "So you're the evil half-brother I was told about."

"Well you know who I am, so who are you?" Sesshomaru spoke.

Before Liz could grab her stars and speak, InuYasha grabbed her around the waist and moved out of the way as fire came at them from the little demon with a staff with two heads on it, beside Sesshomaru.

Liz looked at the spot they were just at and saw melted gold. Liz looked angrily at the demon.

"Jaken, wait till I am don't talking to them." Sesshomaru said to him.

"Yes milord." he said.

Liz stood up and was about to take a step forward when InuYasha grabbed her arm.

"Don't go over there. My brother is my fight, not yours." he said.

"I don't want to fight him. I want the toad imp. So let me go so I can throttle the little shit for destroying my throwing stars." Liz said struggling against InuYasha so she can beat the shit out of the toad. Finally, Liz gave up struggling. "Don't let that thing near me, unless _it_ has a death wish." She said and said it with hatred.

"Human. Answer my question." Sesshomaru demanded.

"If you would have used your ears, then you would have had your answer." Liz snapped at him as she made her way to the rest of the group. She was half way there when all of a sudden Sesshomaru blocked her way. "What do you want?" she asked ask she glared up at him.

"I want you to answer human." he said returning the glare back at her.

"You should have used your ears." Liz said and started to walk around him when he grabbed her wrists.

As an instinct, Liz grabbed four small daggers from the pouch at the back of her pants and threw them at him.

The daggers being thrown at him, causing his armor to shatter and the rest of his shirt to be torn in shreds. Sesshomaru landed a few feet away. He stared at Liz with surprise in his eyes.

Kagome and Sango were by her side and they looked at her.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked. Liz nodded. Sango turned her head to look at Sesshomaru.

"Liz, Kagome look." Sango whispered.

They look at him and what caught their attention was his shirtless form.

He had finely built muscles on his arms, chest, and a well built six pack. (A/N: I forgot to mention rock hard looking.)

Sesshomaru noticed them staring at him with wide eyes, and he raised and eyebrow.

Liz leaned and whispered to Sango and Kagome. "Now that is a nice and well built body. I just wonder if the rest of his body is like that."

"I agree with you," Sango said.

Kagome nodded. "I'm going to have some fun." She said and smiled. Liz and Sango got the idea. Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru and yelled, "Hey Sesshomaru, you need to fight shirtless more often."

They started to laugh and then stopped immediately when Sesshomaru started to walk toward them. Kagome ran and hid behind the wide-eyed InuYasha and Miroku, Sango started to back up, but Liz stayed her ground. He stopped right in front and stared down at her with no emotion in his eyes or on his face.

Liz stood there and looked up at him. "May I help you?" She asked very innocently and smiled, which caught him off guard and heard a cough laugh from behind her.

Sesshomaru reached for her face with is hand when InuYasha called.

"Sesshomaru, we are here just for Shikon jewels and nothing more. Leave her alone."

"Why aren't you running from me?" Sesshomaru asked, ignoring his brother's yells and protests.

"Why should I? I am not scared of you and I have no reason to run." Liz said. She looked into his eyes, trying really hard not to look at his shirtless and well built form in front of her. Liz moved her head back when she felt his hand touch her cheek.

"Finish what you are doing, then leave my lands." Sesshomaru said and left.

After a few moments of shocked silence, then talking and questions, the were off walking again to find shards.


	3. Ch 3 Saved a little girl

**Soul Mates Found**

Ch. 3) Saved a little girl

**Dream**

A small child was running through the forest away from screams and yells. She had tears streaming down her face as she ran.

She had black eyes with bluish-purple irises. Red and yellow-white hair and tail. She had pointed ears and small, golden color wings on her back, that she can't use very well. The child was a horse demon and daughter of the fire horse demon goddess and lightning horse demon god.

To her right, a neko black jumped out and tried to tackle the young girl. The child dodged in time and fell to the ground against a tree.

The neko had sea green eyes, and black ears and tail. Pointed teeth and sharp claws. The neko smiled at the frightened horse.

"Well, Well. What do I have here? Are you trying to run away from your fate?" said the female neko, that use to be the care taker of the young horse goddess.

"Narie, why are you…? Why did you betray us?" the young one said in a shaky, frightened voice.

"You and your family deserve to die, Talla." Narie said as she pulled out a sword and raised it over her head.

The child stared at her frightenly as the sword started to come down. She closed her eyes to wait for the impact but it never came, instead she heard voices.

Talla opened her eyes to see a male Inu holding Narie's wrist with the sword just inches away from her face and another one, female, walking toward her.

"I will not allow you to kill the child." said the male Inu.

Talla looked at the female walking toward her, and knelt down next to her.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a gentle and soothing voice.

Before everything went black the female Inu wrapped Talla in her arms pulling her close.

**End Dream**

Liz woke up with someone shaking her and calling her name.

"Liz wake up. Calm down, Liz. It is okay, just a dream."

Liz snapped open her eyes, to find everyone around her She sat up and realized she was breathing heavily.

"Are you alright, Lady Liz?" Miroku asked.

Liz nodded. "I need to go for a walk." Liz said. She got up and walked to the hot spring that she used after dinner before she went to bed.

'_That little girl, I remember her from somewhere. Why does she seem so familiar to me. She was running and crying, there was screaming and yelling, why? The Inus looked familiar. Who do they remind me of?_

_Narie, that name sounds familiar. So is the neko. Why did I dream this?'_

Liz cupped some water in her hands and splashed her face. She shook her head and walked back to camp.

Everyone stared at her as she walked back. She sat down with a sigh next to Kagome and Sango.

"Liz are you sure you are alright?" Sango asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?" Liz said with a smile.

"You were gone for a while when you went on the walk and your dream made you toss and turn." Shippou said as he climbed in her lap.

Liz looked down at the kit and smiled. When she hugged him, she made him smile too.

"Isn't it time for you to be sleeping?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, but I was worried about you." He said as he stared at her with big brown eyes. (A/N: Is Shippou's eyes brown?) "Can I sleep with you tonight, Liz?"

"Sure you can, but no more staring at me like that." Liz said and picked up the child up and walked to her bed.

"I think I'm going to be sick." InuYasha said. "Ow. What was that for?" he asked after Kagome hit him upside the head.

"For being mean." she replied.

Liz just shook her head as they started to argue, she had the curled u kit in her arms as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

(scene change)

Sesshomaru was standing on his balcony, staring off into the lands in deep thought.

'_Why didn't I kill her? I could have, but I didn't. Her tongue and her actions seemed familiar to me, but why and how?'_

A large explosion from down the hall brought him out of his thoughts. He left his room to check it out and he found that the explosion was from Rin's room. He went there only to see a neko holding Rin's unconscious body in her arms, and Jaken slumped on the ground near a wall with a small crater in it.

"Put the child down. Who are you and why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked the black neko.

"I will not. You should know who I am and I'm here for this worthless child." the female neko said. Before Sesshomaru could do anything, she jumped out the window and was gone.

Sesshomaru cursed himself for not sensing the neko. He was about to jump after the neko when Jaken woke up.

Jaken stared at his master.

"Please, milord. I tried to stop her."

"Stay here." was all Sesshomaru said before he jumped out the window and followed the scent of the neko.

(scene change)

It was morning, when Kagome scented a jewel shard. They headed off to retrieve it.

After three hours of walking, InuYasha stopped.

"Inu…" Liz started but was cut off by an evil cold laugh.

"Glad you can make it." a cold voice said, that sent shiver up Liz's spine.

"Naraku, where are you?" InuYasha said and drew Tetsusaiga.

"Now, now InuYasha. Don't be impatient." the voice said behind the gang and everyone jumped and turned around.

Liz say a man with a baboon pelt holding a young, frightened girl in an arm.

The young girl was in a sleeping kimono with butterflies on it. Her hair was like Kagome's, long raven color.

Kagome recognized the child. "Naraku, let her go."

"Now why would I do that?" Naraku said as he ran his free hand down her cheek and neck.

Liz saw her shiver and start to cry. Liz got angry when Naraku leaned his covered face in toward the child's neck.

InuYasha attacked Naraku. Naraku jumped and dodged his attack. Liz took this chance to pull out 4 daggers and threw them at Naraku.

Two hit his shoulders and the other two got him in the hips. They caused him to drop the girl. Liz ran and caught her.

Liz knelt down and help the child protectively in her arms as the girl burst out crying.

"Shhhhhh. It's alright darling. Your safe. Calm down sweetheart." Liz whispered warmly and gentle in her ear.

A few more minutes everyone was around Liz, who was still trying to calm the crying girl in her arms.

"Do you know who this girl is?" Liz asked to no one in particular.

"Well sort of. She…" Miroku started to say but InuYasha cut him.

"I smell Sesshomaru coming."

"What happened to Naraku?" Liz asked and noticed that the girl cried herself to sleep and rearranged her so she was comfortable in her lap.

Before anyone could answer Sesshomaru walked into the clearing. He looked around and saw Liz with the girl sleeping in her lap.

'_So she saved Rin.'_ Sesshomaru thought as he saw Liz tighten her hold on Rin more protectively.

He walked up to Liz and knelt by her. He reached out and carefully took the sleeping child from her arms. He stood up and began to walk away, but stopped and looked at Liz, who as about to stand.

"Thank you for protecting Rin." He said and took off.

Liz's strength left her legs and she found herself back on the ground, with the same shocked look as everyone else.

'_She saved Rin. I am or Rin is in dept to her.'_ Sesshomaru thought as he made his way home. He looked at Rin and smiled a small smile. _'I really am thankful._

_She would make a wonderful mother to our kids. Wait. WHAT AM I THINKING.'_ Sesshomaru shook his head to get rid of the thoughts.


End file.
